


The One

by Saku015



Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Canon Compliant, First Year Akaashi Keiji and Second Year Bokuto Koutarou, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Two pining idiots and two tired best friends.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858033
Kudos: 90





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Mutual pining.

”Stop staring, bro, it’s creepy,” Bokuto heard Kuroo’s voice from afar, but it was enough to bring him back to reality. He looked that Kuroo with a desperate look in his eyes.

”I just can’t help it, bro,” Bokuto all but whined. ”He is just too beautiful!” Kuroo turned his head towards the two people standing a few feet away from them and touched his chin.

”You’re right,” he agreed, but before Bokuto could speak up, ”with blond hair he really is too beautiful.”

”I talked about Akaashi, not Kenma you idiot,” Bokuto retorted with a pout on his face.

”Whaat?” Kuroo asked, leaning into his best friend’s personal space. ”You wanna say that MY Kenma is not beautiful enough for your standards?!” Bokuto gulped, then stepped back with his hands up.

”I-I didn’t mean it like that!” He started apologizing, waving his hands in front of his face. ”Of course Kenma is cute too, but-” but he couldn’t continue, because Kuroo started laughing so hard he couldn’t even breath properly. Bokuto’s eyes narrowed, then widened. ”Fuck you, Kuroo!” He yelled from the top of his lungs .

From a few feet away, Kenma and Akaashi were watching the scene with feeling a migraine coming at them with full force.

”Do they really have to be so stupid?” Kenma asked the black haired boy, who only sighed exasperatedly. He’d already gotten used to Bokuto-san’s antic, but him and Kuroo together… Well, they were a force to be reckoned with. ”You should really tell him, you know,” Kenma spoke up again, grabbing Akaashi’s attention.

”I don’t think this is a good idea,” the raven said with a slight shook of his head. ”It’s highly likely that he does not feel the same way.” Kenma ran his fingers through his hair and wondered why he was surrounded by idiots. 

”He had been literally ogling at you since the end of the practice match,” he said the truth, then continued. ”It’s already December, Keiji-san.”

”What about you and Kuroo-san?” Akaashi asked back, dodging answering. ”If I heared well, he called you his Kenma.”

Kenma didn’t answer, only picked up a volleyball from the floor and threw it at Kuroo, who by that time had already straightened up. To Akaashi’s surprise, the black haired boy caught it without even turning towards them. After doing so, he looked into their direction with a shit eating grin on his lips.

’ _So this’s how they are,_ ’ Akaashi thought to himself and hoped that someday his and Bokuto-san’s relationship could be so perfect.


End file.
